


A Threesome to Remember

by Sarshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Slash, Snape comes back from the dead, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hottest sex of my life and I wake up at 3 AM in an empty bed. I can't help but feel that I've done something wrong.”</p><p>Snape is back from the dead, Ginny is in touch with her inner sexiness and Harry is topped like no tomorrow. A PWP. Like, really PWP. There couldn't be less P if I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threesome to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, apologies! 
> 
> This was meant to be a lot more plotty, but it's not. The sex just ran away with me. And thus, as a story, it kind of sucks. It starts out better and it had potential, but writing it really fast one morning in between recording podfics is not precisely the way to go. 
> 
> It was always meant to be a One-Shot, but Snape's psychological development was shot to hell and... yeah... pretty much any semblance of plot is. But hey, if you want to read some quick threesome smut, you're in the right place.

Ginny woke up between comfortable, warm sheets smelling faintly of perfume and Harry and the other man whose name she didn't want to think of right now. She was feeling sweetly tired and pleasantly lazy and there was little that could get her to leave her nest of sheets and pillows, except the single fact that she was alone when she should have been, most definitely, not alone.

 

She got up, feeling less than pleased and less than amused.

 

The years had been more than kind to her. In her childhood she had been a sweet, cute girl, in her teens she had been quite pretty, but at 39 she was beautiful in a statuesque, forbidding manner. Her Weasley temper had turned into a dominant, severe streak that she was rather pleased with, if she did say so herself.

 

Which meant that she was _not_ used to being ignored or abandoned alone in her marriage bed.

 

She walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs to the living room, where she suspected she'd find Harry. They'd gotten the habit of going downstairs to think in the middle of the night sometime after the kids came into the picture and they wanted to steer clear of their needs for hugs and stories and kisses. Sometimes they'd throw a silencing spell over the room and talk about whatever until the early hours of the morning. Ginny wouldn't conceive of their discussions vanishing just because they were getting older.

 

Sure enough, he was there, curled up in an armchair, looking much younger than he really was.

 

“Hottest sex of my life and I wake up at 3 AM in an empty bed. I can't help but feel that I've done something wrong.”

 

Harry looked up at her. He could probably see that it wasn't _her_ that she considered had done something wrong.

 

“Snape is out to see Dumbledore's grave,” he said by way of explanation.

 

“At 3 AM?”

 

“It's what I said. But he asked, I quote, 'Do you think I'll be attacked by the Dark Lord on my way there, Potter?'”

 

“That wasn't the point.”

 

“Yeah. I know. But try stopping someone who's been dead for over twenty years.”

 

Ginny sighed and sat on the couch. “If anybody sees him, they'll have a heart attack.”

 

“If they recognize him. It's not like kids these days know him automatically. He hasn't tortured them with Potions.”

 

“Mm.” She curled up in a small ball. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten out of bed. She was already starting to feel cold and sleepy – and lazy. Perhaps she'd conjure a blanket and spend the rest of the night there. Now that Lily was also at Hogwarts she didn't need to hide anything from the kids. “Anything wrong, Harry?”

 

It was in the set of his shoulders, in the way he frowned, in the slightly defensive position of his hands. He was upset and she really wished, not for the first time, that she couldn't read him like an open book so that she wouldn't feel compelled to do anything at all about it.

 

“No,” he said. His voice was sulky. Hurray, not only was this going to be a night of dissecting Harry's issues, it was going to be a night of prying answers from him with pliers.

 

“Really,” she deadpanned. “Nothing at all. You're just going to sulk there.”

 

Harry was silent for awhile. She could almost read his mind. Sometimes she wondered if she was beginning to develop accidental Legilimency. He was thinking of the long night that was to come as she pried him slowly and uncovered his secrets anyway – they'd get to him saying what was on his mind anyway, but there would be very little sleep to be had.

 

When he spoke, it wasn't really what she expected. “You liked it,” he said. “You liked cheating on me with Snape.”

 

“Cheating on you?!” she said, incredulously. “You were there, too. In the same bed, may I add!”

 

“But you were the one _really_ sleeping with him. And you _liked_ it.”

 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her fingers curled against her pajama pants and she felt her lips tighten and her eyes narrow. She had been told she bore an uncanny resemblance to McGonagall when she did that, which usually worked in her favor. But this time Harry didn't seem to want to give in. “ _You_ were there _as well_ ,” she repeated. “On the other side of me, as I recall it. Which I should. It's not every day I get sandwiched between my husband and someone else!”

 

“But you _liked_ it.”

 

“Would you have preferred me to be raped, Harry Potter?”

 

“No, just... could you have enjoyed it less?”

 

She felt her jaw slacken slightly. “ _Harry Potter._ I cannot believe you've just said that.”

 

“You were definitely liking it a bit too much. I mean, the man's just back from the dead for a few hours and you're all over him.”

 

“And yet again, _Mr. Potter,_ may I remind you that you were _right there with me_. If I was dragging Severus Snape into bed hours after his revival, YOU were there doing it as well.”

 

“That's not the point, Ginny.”

 

“Then, pray tell, what _is_ the point?! Because I'm finding it really hard to see from here.”

 

Harry put his chin on his knees and _sulked_. She kept up her glare, her fingers curling up like talons in her pajama. They waited in tense silence for nearly a minute, Harry searching for his words, Ginny trying hard to ignore the ones that came her way.

 

“ _Jealous_ , Harry?” she spat, eventually.

 

He looked up at her and, just like that, his face opened up with honesty, every single thought he had pouring out in a quick, thick stream of words headed her way. “You _swore_ there was never anyone else,” he said, “ _swore_ that it never got past flirting, it never got anywhere. And yet you fell to Snape so fast, and the way you did, so easily, so openly, Ginny, please, please tell me if you've done anything like this before, tell me if you've ever slept with someone else, if--”

 

It took her a few seconds to recover enough to cut him off. “Only you, Harry. And now Snape. I don't lie. I never lie. I like flirting and you know it. I like feeling pretty and wanted. But I'd never risk it, I'd never risk hurting you.”

 

“Then why...”

 

“You were there,” she repeated. “You were there and you were flirting as well, and touching him – and I've always wanted, I suppose...”

 

“To sleep with Snape?”

 

“To have a threesome. Don't tell me you've never dreamed of it, because I remember that time you said you'd love Hermione with us in bed, the two of us doing unspeakable things with you.”

 

“But we never did anything of the sort.”

 

“I know,” she said softly. “But now you seemed okay with it. And Snape... you remember how he looked. How he talked. It was more than about just you and me and him, it was about everything.”

 

“Maybe he slipped us a potion,” Harry suggested.

 

“Or maybe we're just entering a strange period of our lives. I love you. It doesn't have to happen ever again. But... I don't know. It did. Don't blame it on me.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“You started it.”

 

“I know,” Harry said, curling up even tighter. “It's just that I don't know what possessed me.”

 

~*~

 

 _Snape was exactly the way he'd been when he'd died, Ginny noticed with a bit of surprise. She was only now able to put her finger on the strangeness about him – he was exactly as old, looking exactly the same. When she was 16, he'd looked mature and old and, while there was a strange bit of dark sexiness about him, she'd never really considered him in any real way because he was just so_ old _._

 

_Now, she realized with a start, she was 39 and not much younger than he'd been when he'd died. So instead of there being a generation's difference between them, there were only a few years. Instead of seeming untouchable in his maturity, there was something much more human, much closer to them._

 

_Why or how he'd ended up on their doorstep, she didn't know. But he didn't seem to be filled with animosity, or hatred, just resignation. “Potter,” he'd said. “Weasley.” They'd let him in with shock more than anything else, did tests on him to make sure he was the real Snape._

_  
And they'd talked._

 

“ _No children, Potter?”_

 

“ _Three. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna.”_

 

“ _How marvelously tacky. And I see one of them is named after me. As an homage? You shouldn't have. I've always hated my name.”_

 

_They'd settled on the couch and he'd talked about the afterlife and about meeting old acquaintances, about encountering James and Lily, who'd chased him away. About wandering aimlessly until, in the end, through many sacrifices, he'd managed to find a portal back into the real world._

 

“ _I don't want to talk about it,” he'd said when questioned._

 

“ _Maybe others can come out as well!” Harry has replied with excitement._

 

“ _Doubt it. You need to be able to give much more than they are willing to – or able.”_

 

_He'd looked so lost from time to time, sitting on their couch, that Ginny had felt the need to touch him and comfort him and soothe him. But she hadn't dared make a move, in case she angered Harry._

 

_It had been a bit of a shock for her when Harry had put a hand on Snape's knee in an attempt for comfort and, when he'd been given a blank look, he'd grasped the man's fingers instead. She'd taken her queue, however, and grabbed onto his shoulder in support. The three of them, sitting on the couch, Snape in the middle. He looked at the way they clung to him, as if he were their possession, then leaned his head back on the couch and laughed._

 

“ _Gryffindors,” he'd said, his voice tinged with dark irony. “Never knowing what they're getting into.”_

 

_Then Harry had leaned his head against his former teacher's shoulder and slowly reached up to nuzzle his neck. Ginny and Snape watched with equal surprise and fascination as Harry's hand let go of Severus's fingers to trail across his chest._

 

“ _Don't make me offers I won't refuse, Potter,” Snape warned. And Ginny kissed him in answer._

 

~*~

 

“You lead us to the bedroom,” Harry said, slowly. “You were the one to take things there. And there... You were more interested than I was. Merlin, Ginny. Why?”

 

“I don't know. I liked the way he undressed me. Slowly, patiently. You didn't see him because you were busy trailing kisses down his back, but he was _so_ amused, Harry. So amused.” She felt the corner of her lips curl up in a wicked smile. “Until I stepped back and pushed him down on the bed.”

  
“My manhandling wife.” Harry finally smiled at her. “Putting Snape in his place.”

 

She chuckled. “I think he realized I wasn't exactly to be laughed at, then. Especially when I took out my wand and undressed him with magic.”

 

~*~

 

 _Ginny wondered if her 'foolish wand waving' would pass his inspection. She liked the look in his eyes as he stared up at her, a slight marvel, a bit of surprise. His clothes had been banished to the floor and she found that she approved of his naked body, the nice muscles, the thin frame... and especially the evidence of his wanting her. Of his wanting_ them _._

 

_He seemed to look lost again, for a fraction of a second, but not lost in a world he had barely returned, just lost in arousal and need. She'd undressed like she often did for Harry, quickly and to the point, casually, naturally. She was too comfortable with her body and beauty and not at all afraid that he'd notice her slight imperfections. If he did, he would have to learn to adore them._

 

 _She climbed on the bed standing up, giving him a very good look of her intimate parts from below as she stood above his chest. She put her foot on his chest and could feel Harry abstaining from laughing behind her. She often acted this way with him, but she supposed that seeing the great Severus Snape under her feet was_ quite _different than being lost in the game with her._

 

“ _Now,” she said. “I think you need to learn that the world has changed.”_

 

“ _Changed to what, Miss Weasley?”_

 

“ _You'll find I'm Mrs. Potter, now,” she corrected._

 

“ _The horror.”_

 

“ _Call me Ginny.”_

 

_He hadn't called her anything after that. He'd simply placed his hand on her foot and traced his fingers on it. And she'd crouched down and kissed him, eventually straddling his chest and putting two fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them._

 

“ _The world_ has _changed,” Severus said when she pulled them out. “I was looking forward to corrupting you and destroying your abhorrently shining and self-righteous innocence. I wanted to ruin you and see you crying after I'd fucked you three ways from Sunday and destroyed any possibility you'd ever had at a normal life.”_

 

“ _Tough luck,” she'd laughed at him. “It's been twenty years and some of us have_ really _come into our own. If anybody'll be debauched and ruined, twisted in all sorts of ways, tied up and deliciously hurt, that'll be_ you.”

 

_Snape had growled under her, seeming to want to rise up to the challenge, but she was riding a wave of arousal and amusement, so she didn't heed his struggles against her. They were light, anyway. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Harry undressing, his eyes wide with arousal, his lips parted slightly in need and she realized he was enjoying this, enjoying seeing her be so horribly bossy and commanding on top of another victim._

 

“ _When I came here, I thought I'd be running into poor, naïve James Potter again – and you another version of saint Lily Evans.”_

 

“Saint _Lily Evans? Should I understand you no longer love her?_

 

“ _Love doesn't imply not being angry,” he scoffed and then pulled her down against him. She lost balance and ended up on her elbows, her face very close to him as he spoke. She didn't lose her spirit, though, giving him a slight glare as he spoke, impassioned, angry, biting, his fingers digging into the back of her neck. “She refused me. Refused me as a lover, as a friend, as an acquaintance. I went to see her and she pushed me away. Literally, witch, she pushed me hard until I tumbled on the ground. She let her precious James laugh – and when Sirius Black, of all people, came to help me up, she told him to leave me. That is the witch I love.”_

 

“ _Then you've met one just like her,” Ginny had laughed. Sometimes it was as if she switched into another person, the lust and need and power seeping into her until she became cruelly tender, or tenderly cruel. Her fingers dug into Snape's hair and she pulled hard, making him gasp and let her go. “But I won't chase you away. No. I'll only hurt you. And you'll like it.”_

 

“ _Ginny,” she heard Harry say. She turned to look at him, saw him hesitate, uncertain. Her eyes grew softer. Her husband, her love, the only man she really needed._

 

“ _Harry, if we're doing this, I want you behind me,”she instructed. “I want to feel you in me, I want you to touch me and hold me.”_

 

“ _That's fucked up,” Harry said._

 

“ _And fucked up is what he needs.”_

 

_She felt a thrill of power when she saw Snape's eyes widen, when she saw the way his breath hitched, the way his entire person seemed to shift and change and become open and vulnerable. She knew they reminded him of James and Lily and she knew Harry didn't realize it. It was alright, though, she didn't mind. She'd have him in a twisted way, mess with his mind, hurt him and erase them from his memory, put herself there instead of him._

 

_It was horrible of her, that she wanted this, that she wanted to do this, but she found that she knew exactly how and why and where to push, what to do to press him forward, to sink him deeper into the areas he desperately needed to be sunk into. Sex wasn't the point, it wasn't even the thing that thrilled her right then. What she found herself fascinated by, instead, was the chance to sink into Snape's mind and deliver the right blows wherever he needed them, the chance to break him and rebuild him._

 

_Maybe she had a strange new magical power, one she'd discovered in her relationship with Harry, but which she could only use on someone as broken as Snape. So she climbed on top of him and sank deep, feeling him gasp and twitch with need. She told Harry how to hold her and Snape could see the two of them, the couple of them, husband and wife, just over him, perfect together, as she fucked him hard and deep._

 

_Eventually the feeling got too much for her and she allowed herself to lose it, to abandon her control to the wind and explode between them, collapsing on Snape's chest as he followed her lead. Harry took a little longer, pushing in and out of her for maybe a minute until he could finally let go as well and tumble onto the sheets._

 

_She pushed Snape to the far end of her side on the bed, and pushed Harry to his side, then settled in the middle._

 

“ _Hold me,” she told Harry, whose arm curled across her chest. She noticed Snape look at her with an expression that seemed to go towards regret, with a tinge of loathing, so she pulled closer and half-sprawled on him. “Now you're mine as well,” she said. “So sleep.”_

 

_~*~_

 

Ginny conjured that blanket in the end and convinced Harry lie down on the couch with her. She caressed his chest and stomach and ran her hand down his neck.

 

“I love you,” she whispered. “I do. You never have to worry about that.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Harry said, softly. “Whether I'm enough for you.”

 

“Is that what this is really all about?” She smiled against his neck. “Dear me, Harry. You'd think after twenty years you'd kind of know that you're enough.”

 

“But...”

 

“No buts.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Or should I wonder if _I_ am enough for you? I've seen the way you look at him. At least he's a man, Harry, and so are you. But if you want a man, how am I, poor Ginny Weasley, to cope?” He muttered something that she couldn't understand. She made him repeat it, then rolled her eyes and laughed. “I doubt that'd compare to a real man, you know.”

 

~*~

 

Ginny woke up in the early morning to the sound of someone walking through the house. Initially she thought it was one of the kids, so she checked to see if her clothes were properly on, then she recalled they were all in Hogwarts.

 

She got up, wordlessly summoned her want (a bit of basic wandless magic could be wonderful to know) and nudged Harry awake. He went instantly on alert.

 

They tiptoed through the house until they reached the kitchen, where Snape was – rather to be expected, actually – getting food. Ginny put her wand away.

 

“You should let other people know you're alive,” she told him. “Unless you already have.”

 

“Later today,” he purred. “I like the silence that I'll probably be forced to give up once everyone will want to know how I came back.”

 

“So you've decided to camp here awhile?” Harry asked, moving away to lean against the fridge as Snape made himself coffee. “Liked the scenery?”

 

To both his and Ginny's surprise, Snape put the coffee down on the table, then pushed himself against Harry, pressing him against the fridge. “I'd have to say I rather do.”

 

“My wife wasn't enough?” Harry asked in a strangled voice.

 

“What is the fun of sleeping with a married couple, if you can only have one of them?” Snape purred.

 

Ginny's breath hitched. She hadn't expected to see this sight this early in the morning, but she couldn't say that she really minded. Snape's hands darted under Harry's pajama top and seemed to scratch down the younger man's sides. Harry gasped, whether in surprise or arousal, Ginny didn't know, but soon enough he switched to arousal anyway as Snape started biting his neck. Ginny saw his tongue darting on Harry's jawline, which shouldn't have been all that sexy, but it really was.

 

Snape removed Harry from against the fridge and pushed him against the table, making him sit on it. She actually had to take out her wand and spell the damned furniture into place and into sturdiness so it wouldn't break, but it was a very decent price to pay for the show. And then Snape used the undressing spell on Harry and himself, which she really approved of.

 

Her husband. On the kitchen table. About to be fucked by their old Potions Master. She was so _proud_. She wasn't sure what she proud _of_ , but she _was_ proud. Unless that was arousal just slipping over into other emotions and turning them on.

 

And speaking of turning them on, Harry seemed to be leaking already. Which was rather remarkable for someone who was supposedly entirely, completely, irrevocably straight. Snape didn't take much time to get past the pleasantries. He shoved a few fingers into Harry's mouth, telling him to suck on them, then used them to prepare Ginny's husband for a much more intimate connection.

 

She grabbed a chair, sat on it and resolved to touching herself. For once she didn't mind being ignored entirely.

 

When Snape pushed himself inside Harry, who moaned with pleasure and pain – she knew the signs of both on his face – she nearly twitched too much to touch herself properly. She rubbed herself lightly, trying not to explode too fast, not wanting anything to distract her from the sheer hotness that was her man being fucked for the first time by someone else.

 

Harry fell to his elbows on the table and Snape pushed him down until his back was entirely against the hard wood. Ginny gasped and the older man's head turned towards her, his eyes flickering in amusement and surprised. She grinned at him from behind her haze of arousal.

 

“Weasley,” he said. “Suck him off.”

 

She pulled her hand out of her pajama bottom and grinned some more, then dutifully flew to the table and sucked on Harry's arousal until he nearly cried out.

 

“Much better,” Snape murmured. “Now, Potter. Come in your pretty wife's mouth.”

 

And damn, but Harry _did_. Ginny was almost surprised by how instant the response was, by how quick and hard. Right next to her, Snape's movements became erratic, hard, until he too lost it and emptied himself inside Harry.

 

Ginny climbed on the table and kissed him. “You are splendid, my love,” she told him. “Absolutely splendid.”

 

“She isn't very far in her assessment, Potter,” Snape murmured his agreement, pulling back and leaning against the table as well. He looked almost as gone as Harry did, his features flushed with exertion, not recovered from his high.

 

“Potter, Weasley,” she said lazily, looking at him. “Just call us by our given names already, Snape.”

 

“Pot, kettle,” he replied. He sat down on a chair, then got up again. The kitchen was lovely for sex, but it didn't work at all for afterglow. Ginny extended a hand towards him and he raised an eyebrow and took it.

 

They Apparated to the bedroom, tumbling into the sheets in a heap. She had them both fall on her, which was unpleasant to feel, but pleasant to think of, then settled into a curled ball with Snape in the middle, Harry and Ginny sprawled on him.

 

She grinned at Snape lazily. “I'm Potter now, too. Very confusing. Just call me Ginny.”

 

“I couldn't,” he muttered. “I rarely call people by their given names. Rarer still by their pet names.”

 

“I'm as much Ginny as Harry is Harry,” she said, smiling at him. “I'll call you Severus, if you'd like.”

 

“Then I'll have to call you Virginia,” he said.

 

She groaned and smacked him hard. “Ow!” cried the dignified Professor Snape.

 

“Virginia?!” she wailed. “ _Virginia_?! All those years of teaching me and you come up with _Virginia?!”_

 

“Bad move there,” Harry said, laughing. “That's not her real name. Her real name is Ginevra.”

 

She continued smacking the man until he apologized, then made him promise he'd reveal his return later in the day.

 

Somehow, she felt they could make this work.

 


End file.
